I Found Love In You
by amehanaa
Summary: Erza's routine is always the same day after day, but when she's asked to become a tutor, routine simply becomes a distant memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy August, guys! Who knew my comeback story would be Jerza? Definitely not me.**

 **Alright, so I guess I shouldn't say _comeback_ when I don't have anything planned after this story... Oh well, I'm going to keep saying it.**

 **This story is actually going to be a two-shot because 10k words is just too much for me to throw out at you guys, so I'm giving you some time to soak in this half and reflect lmao.**

 **I'm not very sure if I'm still relevant on this site (probs not) but if there is anyone here who remembers me, you're awesome! I can't believe I've been writing on this site for like 3 years now. I turn 18 in two weeks and I started writing on here when I was just 14. I really can't believe it!**

 **I'm starting to ramble omg okay, please keep in mind this is my first time writing Jerza! I appreciate any critique, though!**

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a review, and I'll see you soon for the next half!**

* * *

Erza Scarlet only has two hobbies in her life—school and a personal pastime she would never dare tell a soul. But on most days, school consumes most of her time.

Although it normally isn't seen as a hobby and more so as a job, school has always been a hobby for Erza. She genuinely enjoys the classwork, the homework, and the rush of taking a final exam. Her passion is the result of her flawless grade point average, deeming her to be the smartest student in school.

But her status isn't as glamorous as it sounds. A barrier exists between Erza and her classmates. Whether it is out of jealousy, intimidation, or admiration, it doesn't matter. Day after day, the barrier only becomes stronger.

"Erza, since you're the only one finished with your worksheet, will you take these papers to the office?" Her teacher asks with a proud smile.

"Of course," she nods respectfully while standing from her desk. Naturally sitting in the front row, she is already out of the classroom within two steps.

This is what it's like every day. The teacher lectures, assigns a worksheet, allows the class to work together if they need to, and accepts it when they're finished. And yet, no matter how boring or tedious, Erza loves it all; she hasn't missed a single day of school since elementary.

She understands why she's been labeled _nerd_ and _lame_ , but after hearing it so many times, she simply doesn't care anymore. There isn't anything lame about doing what you love. That's what Erza has decided to believe, at least.

"Here are today's papers, Mira." She enters the office, neatly placing the stack of papers on the front desk.

"You're always a great help, Erza." The secretary sends her an admiring smile identical to her teacher's. "What would we do without you?"

Erza slightly returns the smile, sitting down and making herself comfortable in her usual chair in the corner of the office. She unzips her bookbag to remove the book she's been looking forward to continue reading all day. It's hard to hold back her content smile when she starts to read.

"How have you missed fifty days of school when we've been in session for two months?!" A yell bounces off the walls of the office, enough to shake the entire room.

Erza is normally oblivious to voices surrounding her when reading, but this time she curiously lifts her head to sneak a glance in the principal's office. A male student she has never seen before nonchalantly sits back in his seat while Makarov has visible veins popping out of his forehead as he shouts.

Erza's eyes return to her book, yet she can't help but continue to listen. From what she gathers, this student has been to school a total of five times in two months. His grades are nonexistent. He absolutely _hates_ going to school.

A greedy part of Erza wants to keep listening to hear just how much of a disaster this student's situation is, but her eavesdropping is cut short due to the bell signaling lunch.

"It's time for lunch, Erza," Mirajane tells her across the desk. "Why don't you go talk with your friends for a while?"

"Yeah, okay," she responds, having no choice but to rise from her seat. She moves slower than she should simply because she wants to hear the plan Makarov has for the student.

"We're going to get you a tutor," Makarov states.

" _No way,"_ the student refuses.

Erza hums under her breath, nodding to herself. She always liked Makarov's ideas. There hasn't been a day when she disagreed with him before. His ideas always serve their purpose.

Satisfied with how the problem is resolved, the male student in Makarov's office is already drifting away from Erza's mind while she leaves. If she's being honest, she doesn't even remember his face.

Now, she can eat her lunch on the rooftop and continue reading in peace.

* * *

There's always a speck of happiness within Erza when the school day ends. Not because it's over, but because she has the entire classroom to herself for the rest of the day. Every day, she can eat, sleep, listen to music, and do her work for as long as she wants. That is until the janitors shoo her away, of course.

Today is no different—except for one thing.

"Erza, you'll be staying here after school today, right?" Her teacher asks her with the ongoing appreciative twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, I will be," she replies. "Is there something you need?"

"Makarov will be bringing someone in for you," the teacher explains. "He'll be here after the bell."

"Okay." She nods in understanding, not thinking too much of it and returning to her classwork. If anything, she thinks she'll be asked to give another speech during one of the assemblies.

Erza isn't aware how long it's been since her teacher last spoke to her, but she's unexpectedly removed from her thoughts when she feels a tap on the back of her head. She raises her gaze, vacantly blinking at the stranger in front of her.

The stranger's brown eyes are shielded with cold. His burgundy face tattoo threatens her.

"Always working hard, aren't you?" Makarov praises with a chuckle, directing Erza's attention to him beside the stranger. "Erza, I have a request for you."

"What do you need?" she asks. It is now when she realizes that perhaps this isn't about a speech after all.

"I need you to tutor this student here," Makarov gestures to the boy. "This is Jellal Fernandes. Jellal, this is—"

"I know who she is," Jellal interrupts him with an eyeroll.

"Anyway," Makarov dismisses him with a wave of his hand. "Would you mind doing this? The faculty would really appreciate it."

Before Erza can stop herself, she begins to nod. Whether she wants to or not, she knows she can't refuse Makarov's request. He has done more for her than he will ever know.

"I don't need a tutor," Jellal states firmly.

Erza quirks a brow, suddenly feeling offended at the disrespect he has given Makarov today. "Your grades say otherwise," she remarks.

Jellal instantly scowls. "I'll be fine on my own. I don't need _you_ to tutor me."

Before Erza can retort something back, Makarov reveals the news to her. "If Jellal doesn't pass the midterms next month, he will not pass this school year."

This seems new to Jellal since his eyes widen. "When do they start?" he demands.

Makarov sends Erza a look, clearly suggesting that there isn't much to work with here. "So, will you really do it? We're not allowed to pay you, but I can—"

"I'll do it," Erza confirms. "I'll tutor Jellal without any compensation."

Genuine relief flickers in Makarov's eyes. He begins to take a few steps back, sending them a wave. "Thanks, Erza. I'll allow you to create a tutoring schedule with him, then. See you two tomorrow."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Jellal says plainly once Makarov has left. He lazily sits in the desk beside hers with a heavy sigh. "I'm busy every day from five to midnight."

"That really limits my options here," Erza mutters, clicking her pen along with her thoughts.

"Unfortunate," he replies with artificial pity. His lips slightly tug up to a smirk as he watches her contemplate. "Well, I guess this won't work for either of us, so I'll just leav—"

"Here is your tutoring schedule," she presents while tearing a sheet from her notebook. "I'm afraid you'll have to not be busy a few days a week."

"I can't just change my schedule like this," he counters, brows furrowing. "You know what? I really don't need this tutoring anyway. Thanks, but no thanks."

Erza's eyes follow Jellal as he surges from his seat and nearly storms to the door. "Tell the underclassmen I said hello on your way out," she smoothly taunts him.

Jellal freezes in his footsteps, clenching his jaw. He takes a deep, even breath before going back to the desk and returning the schedule to her. "Alright, I can do Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from after school until five. Take it or leave it."

"One Saturday and you'll have a deal," she proposes. She can see the frustration in his shielded eyes, but it fades away when he takes a brief glimpse of the time.

"Whatever, it's a deal," he accepts more easily than expected. Without as much as a blink, he is already heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she inquires. "Today is Wednesday."

"I have to go to work. I'm going to be late if you keep bothering me," he states bluntly. "We'll start on Friday."

For the first time ever, Erza sits in her seat stunned, dumbfounded, and irritated all at once. There is absolutely no way she will settle for this. He at least needs to take _something_ today, even if it's a piece of her mind.

Hastily shoving all her belongings into her bookbag, she exits the classroom and trails after him. She's seconds away from calling out his name down the hallway, but she's distracted by the teachers strolling past her.

"Erza, you're going home already?"

"Is everything alright?"

"I have a stack of papers—"

"I have to get going, but I will answer all your questions tomorrow!" Erza hastily explains before nearly running to catch up with Jellal. It isn't until she is a few yards away from him when she decides the best option is to quietly follow him to his work.

His brisk pace tells her that he can't deal with any distractions right now. And somehow, a part of her is curious—what kind of place does he work at?

They are nearing the city once Jellal stops at a building and enters from the back. Erza is rarely ever in the city. Her only destinations are school, the library, her home, and occasionally the bakery by her home. So naturally, she has never seen this building before.

She decides to wait about five minutes before entering the place, not only to come to terms with the fact that she just _stalked_ someone to their work, but also to observe her surroundings. From her observations, only women with extremely revealing clothes are moseying inside.

Erza isn't sure if she will be accepted inside with her school uniform, but figures she might as well give it a shot. Finally forcing herself to step towards the building, she tries to remain calm while opening the door. She's forced to squint to see in the dimly lit room. When her eyes adjust, she realizes what kind of place this is. Her heart pounds in her throat.

"Welcome to our club! Who would you like to treat you?" A man greets her with teeth so bright, it's blinding. "Or are you new here? Let me show you the catalog of our hosts."

"I want Jellal," Erza answers, surprised by how even her voice is.

"Jellal truly is one of our finest men here," the man sighs happily. "Unfortunately, Jellal is entertaining a guest right now. You may either wait an hour or pick another host."

Erza can't figure out if she should laugh, feel embarrassed, or just be angry. Deciding to settle with the latter, she ignores the man and strides right past him into the main area; however, her dignified steps immediately come to stop when her eyes fall on Jellal.

Just from the sight of him she can tell that he's a _completely_ different person. He's dressed nicely, his eyes match his smile _,_ and his face tattoo compliments his complexion. To say the least, Erza is blown away by how beautiful he is.

The appreciative moment comes to an end once Jellal's eyes connect with hers, suddenly returning to being shielded like ice. He whispers into his guest's ear before swiftly heading towards her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demands harshly.

Erza can't find the words she wants to say; she's entirely tongue-tied. Maybe it's because of how his suit perfectly fits him, maybe it's because of his sweet smell, or maybe it's because he is _a lot_ more handsome than she initially thought. But after reminding herself what she is actually here for, she digs into her bookbag.

"These are the notes I wrote for you before you came today," she states before shoving them into his hands. Not giving him a chance to respond, she quickly turns around to exit the club. She keeps her gaze withdrawn to ignore all the stares she receives.

Jellal watches her, entirely awestruck. He looks down at the paperclipped sheets of paper, skimming her neat handwriting. It's the same paper he saw her writing on before Makarov tapped her head to get her attention.

"How was she able to write all these notes so fast?" he mutters to himself.

Hearing the clear of his coworker's throat beside him, Jellal is suddenly removed from his daze, being met with bewildered eyes from the guests. He sends them all an assuring smile in response.

With that, he gently slides the papers into his suit jacket before returning to hosting with an interesting thought of how Erza's scarlet hair looked as it flowed behind her as she left the club.

* * *

Erza has never felt such a strong sense of what she is experiencing right now—tranquility. With what happened with Jellal at the club, she knows that any other person would be apprehensive to see him again. She, on the other hand, cannot afford to feel that way.

 _I'm as cool as a cucumber,_ Erza mentally braces herself for the hundredth time when entering school the next morning.

Truthfully, she has never seen Jellal in class before. It's not like she pays much attention, but she is certain she would at least remember his face. Regardless, since it's Thursday, she won't see him anyway. If anything, Jellal would only be a distraction. Now, she can continue doing what she loves most—school.

But she knows that somewhere deep inside of her, she can't face him after seeing his alternate persona as a host. The way her heart leapt into her throat was completely uncalled for. She never wants to experience something like that again.

As Thursday morning begins to flow into early afternoon, Erza isn't sure if she should feel disappointed or relieved that Jellal never shows up for class. Perhaps he doesn't care about failing the school year, after all.

By the end of the day, all of the thoughts about yesterday have almost been pushed all the way back to her mind. She isn't one to dwell on the past; thinking about the past is only a distraction from living in the present.

And just like that, she finds herself entering school the next morning—Jellal completely gone from her mind. It's Friday, meaning she will have an extra hour to lounge in the classroom before being shooed away. Right now, that's all she's looking forward to.

It's not difficult to feel a sense of déjà vu as Erza listens to her teacher's lecture, accepts the worksheet, and completes it before anyone else. On cue, she's given the daily stack of papers.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you yesterday's stack," the teacher apologizes at the large pile of papers. "If you need any help, you can ask someone to take the other half."

"No, it's okay. I got it," Erza assures. As she picks up the papers, she knows that this heavy stack is nothing compared to holding a textbook in one hand and writing notes with the other.

"We missed you yesterday, Erza," Mira says as Erza enters the office.

"My teacher forgot to give me the papers yesterday," she explains, placing the papers on the front desk.

"You never fail to be a great help." Mirajane sends her a warm, appreciative smile.

Erza returns the smile once again, wondering if Mira will ever know just how awkward she feels forming the smile. Her legs move on instinct as they take her to the chair in the corner of the office. She is about to reach into her bookbag to start her new book, but she pauses when she notices the person in Makarov's office.

Jellal sits in a desk, scribbling across a sheet a paper. Just by his intense gaze, Erza can tell he is completely absorbed in his thoughts. She wonders if that's how she looks like when she works, too. But overall, she's impressed.

"Erza!" Makarov enthusiastically proclaims while popping his head out of his office, causing her to jolt in her seat. Did he catch her staring inside his office?

"Hi, Makarov," Erza politely stands from her seat to greet him. He waves her over to his office, leaving her no choice but to step inside.

"We have Jellal on a tight schedule right now so he can catch up on everything that he's missed," Makarov states. "How are the tutoring sessions coming along?"

The question is enough for Jellal to immediately lift his head up from his desk, connecting eyes with Erza. Time seems to be at a standstill as they both try to communicate thousands of thoughts at once. How is she supposed to answer when they haven't even _started?_

"Jellal is making progress," she eventually replies, her tone much stiffer than it should be. There's some truth in her response, but her stomach slightly churns in discomfort.

"Excellent!" Makarov grins, absolutely pleased. "I knew this would arrangement would work out."

"Of course," Erza answers with an anxious laugh leaving her lips. She presses her lips together in a thin line to prevent anything else from escaping her. Fortunately, she is saved by the bell as it chimes throughout the school.

"Take a break and enjoy your lunch, alright?" Makarov tells her with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Erza nods, although they both know _break_ is not in her vocabulary. Her eyes flicker at Jellal once more before she leaves the office. She doesn't think twice in heading to the rooftop; it's the second best place for some peace and quiet.

She makes herself at home in the bench that waits for her every day. For the next thirty minutes, it's just her, a book, and this bench; however, she's in the midst of taking a bite of into her lunch when she hears the door to the rooftop creak open.

Her eyes try not to widen too much as she locks eyes with Jellal. She's supposed to be cool like a cucumber, but it's much easier said than done once he starts to walk towards her.

"Are you really eating lunch by yourself right now?" Jellal asks incredulously. "Where are all your friends?"

"I don't have any," Erza answers casually, resuming her lunch.

"Why? Do you think you're better than everyone?" he counters.

She pauses before raising her gaze to look at him. "What if I am?" she asks with not as much confidence she would have liked.

Jellal lets out a dry laugh, falling back into the open space at the opposite side of the bench. "If you really meant that, your voice wouldn't be shaking as much as it right now."

Erza bites her lip as she feels an unfamiliar sense of warmth swirling on her cheeks. She can't be cool like a cucumber when it comes to him. She feels anxious, out of control, and a little excited.

She sneaks a glance at him as he eats, now noticing all his features presented by the daylight. Everything she saw of him in the club last night is still there, but much dimmer than it should be. His charming aura from last night has completely vanished.

"Anyway, thanks for lying for me back there," Jellal mentions. "Makarov has no idea we haven't started yet."

"I've never lied to a teacher before," Erza admits quietly, refusing to look at him to see his reaction.

"No way! That's amazing!" he exclaims.

Erza raises her brows, perplexed by his words. If anything, it sounds _lame._ She waits for him to say it, but he's already onto the next subject.

"I hear your name a lot in the office," he reveals. "That's how I knew of you in the first place. They're always talking about how helpful you are."

She feels her lips tug upwards as a sense of joy floods into her chest. She's more than happy to be the one to make the faculty's job easier. For everything they have done for her, helping them is the least she could do.

"You're a lot different than I thought you'd be…" Jellal's voice trails off for a moment. "Even though you haven't lied to a teacher before, you had the audacity to barge into my work."

Erza's breath hitches in her throat as she finally turns to him and connects gazes with him. "I'm sorry for that. I really didn't mean to become so angry when I gave you the notes. Did you get in trouble for it?"

"No, the boss was fine after I explained the situation," he guarantees, his lips gradually forming into a smirk. "Were you mad because I was giving other girls attention?"

"No, I was upset because you can't have a job while you attend this school," she explains simply.

"I can't believe how much of a goody two shoes you are," he immediately scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Rules exist for a reason," she defends herself. "We should always follow them."

"Rules are meant to be bent a little," he responds nonchalantly.

It's Erza's turn to shake her head in disbelief. Jellal, too, is a lot different than she thought he'd be—they're polar opposites.

"Lunch is ending soon. You should probably stop eating your dessert and actually get to your meal." He begins to stand up from his spot.

Erza blinks a couple of times, not being able to understand how lunch is almost over and she hasn't even finished eating yet. What has she been doing these past thirty minutes?

"I'll be at tutoring today, but only until five," he reminds her before sending her a lazy wave and leaving the rooftop.

"Okay," she responds, although he's already left. She stares at the closed door for several moments, wondering what in the world this feeling in her chest is.

Even though she didn't get the chance to start her book, her heart is beating as fast as it would as if she had been reading it this entire time.

* * *

By the end of the school day, Erza is genuinely looking forward to their first tutoring session. Admittedly, she's excited to talk to Jellal again, but that's only part of it. She's ready to give it all she has to help him; Jellal _needs_ to pass the upcoming midterm.

Once school is finished for the day, she sits in the desk she normally would for class, trying to busy herself while waiting for the door to open. Sure enough, Jellal eventually saunters in with a notebook and pencil in hand.

"Give me a minute," he sighs, falling into the desk beside her and leaning his head back on the seat. "Makarov really worked my ass off today."

"We don't have time for a break," Erza states firmly as she sets another group of paperclipped sheets onto his desk.

"More notes?" he inquires with bewilderment. "How do you have the time to write all of these?"

"By spending it wisely," she replies. "Did you use the notes I gave you on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, they really helped actually," he answers. He places his hand over his mouth. "Thanks," he mumbles.

She can't hide the playfulness in her tone. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Whatever, let's just get on with this." He rolls his eyes in response.

Erza's lips slightly form a smile as they get started. She is prepared to take baby steps while showing him the math equations; she even is anticipating taking this entire session reviewing over ways to solve it. However, none of that happens. Instead, Jellal is finished with the math section within an hour.

"You're actually smart?" Erza says, although it comes out sounding more like a question.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really care about it." He shrugs half-heartedly.

"Why don't you apply yourself in class?" she asks.

"I don't care about school," he answers plainly. "It's boring."

Erza's eyes widen, completely baffled by his words. "School is amazing!" she proclaims. The rest comes flying out of her, wanting to protect her love of school as though it is her child. "One second you're learning about life, and the next second you're learning about what happened five hundred years ago. It's always a journey, day after day!"

Jellal views her as she catches up with her breaths, puzzled. "Why do you like school so much?"

"No reason," she responds a bit too quickly. "It's just a hobby."

"Do you have any other hobbies?" He slightly leans forward, propping himself up on the corner of her desk.

As if a light switch has been flipped on, Erza notices Jellal's alternate persona making its appearance. Their eyes connect so intensely; she can't look away. Had there always been a sparkle in his eyes? She isn't very sure if she wants this to stop or keep going, even as he leans even closer.

"We have the same eye color," he mentions softly.

"And here's your next assignment!" she loudly declares, blatantly ignoring him and forcing another set of papers into his face. She refuses to make direct eye contact as she resumes writing notes for him.

Jellal quirks a brow while accepting the papers, sensing her obviously frantic emotions. He decides to keep his thoughts to himself as he mindlessly works on his assignment.

Erza's thoughts have never gone _this_ haywire while sitting next to someone before. Could he tell she's never experienced something like this before? Could he tell she's been trying her best to close off her emotions?

"It's five now," she says after thirty minutes of agonizing silence.

"Oh, really? Thanks for letting me know." Jellal pushes his seat back to stand up. "Got any more notes for—" His words are cut off as she gives him another set. "Why did I even ask?"

Erza watches him as he gathers his belongings. "See you on M-Monday," she tells him, slightly stumbling over her words. She can't remember the last time she ever told someone that.

Again, Jellal senses the reluctance in her voice. He's silent as he heads towards the door, feeling her eyes settled on him. He pauses before stepping outside.

"Maybe you do have some emotions inside of you, after all."

Erza's heart jumps into her throat, being left alone in the classroom with the door creaked open. It is in that moment when she realizes—Jellal really can see right through her.

And for some reason, she is not only stunned once again, but also utterly relieved.

* * *

After reflecting on her actions over the weekend, Erza decides she cannot be anything _but_ as cool as a cucumber during her time with Jellal. She won't allow anything to happen again; her time with him is strictly a tutoring session. To keep her promise, she even changes the seating arrangement.

"You're unnecessarily far, you know," Jellal nearly scowls during their next session. They sit facing each other, but with three desks between them.

"It's so I can give you papers easier," Erza explains falsely.

To maintain a professional environment, she gives him no breaks in between tutoring sections from then on. She intends for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons to only consist of work and nothing else. However, her mindset doesn't go as planned when Jellal's stomach rudely interrupts.

"You need to eat a bigger lunch," she mutters under her breath.

"I would if I could," he retorts.

As a result, Erza has no choice but to bring in something for Jellal to snack on in exchange for some silence. She isn't sure what to bring until she finds herself craving something—sweets. It's then when she settles with that as his treat. Not only does she want to bring them because she'd enjoy eating them herself; it's also a strategy to keep him motivated to work.

But as much as it pains her, she also has to deal with the fact that this brief time of snacking also brings conversation that she'd much rather avoid.

"These sweets are great!" Jellal proclaims, nearly stuffing an entire muffin into his mouth. "Where did you get these?"

"I live near a bakery," Erza replies.

"I could eat these all day," he says with a satisfied smile. He views her handful of sweets. "It looks like you can, too."

"Their cakes are my favorite," she admits without a second a thought. She bites her tongue, mentally punishing herself for revealing something she probably shouldn't have.

"I'll have to try some of their cakes someday," he responds.

"I'll bring some in next time," she states.

He quirks a brow. "So, you're saying you're going to bring sweets from here on out?"

Erza can't decide whether she's being manipulated or that this is truly the only way to keep him motivated. Regardless, she begins to nod. "I just hope your stomach doesn't make too much noise anymore."

"I promise it won't," he assures.

From then on, Erza brings a box of sweets for Jellal every tutoring session. She limits their break to ten minutes in hopes that they won't talk too much. Yet somehow, she finds herself knowing more about Jellal after each session, even if he's three desks away with a mouth full of chocolate.

Every day, she learns little things about him like, he really enjoys physics, he's incredibly patient, he isn't as tough as he presents himself to be, and lastly—much to her surprise—he loves sweets.

And at the same time, Erza is unconsciously revealing herself to him, too—little by little. She accidentally let it slip that she loves sweet just as much, she loves all subjects, and she's not as patient as she would like to be.

She isn't sure if it's okay for someone to know these things about her, but somehow, she wants him to. She wants him to know the parts of her that not very many people know.

So here they are, nibbling on sweets during their ten minute break before returning to their intense studying. For the most part, they speak about nonsense during the time, but today the conversation is much different.

"It sucks that these tutoring sessions aren't forever," Jellal admits. "I want to eat these sweets for the rest of the school year."

"I'm sure you'll be relieved when these sessions end," Erza remarks.

"True," he chuckles, not trying to hide it. "But I got used to it, you know? You're not as horrible as I thought you'd be. You're actually pretty cool."

It takes a few moments for her to understand his words, blinking several times in the process. She hesitantly opens her mouth. "You're a little cool, too."

"Only a little?" he scoffs. "I'll have you know, I'm known as the coolest person at my job."

"They have it all wrong," she responds with a shake of her head. "I think the man with the shiny teeth is the coolest."

"Hibiki?" he asks curiously, tilting his head as he thinks about it. "I guess his teeth do make him sort of cool."

"The coolest," Erza corrects him.

"Nope. I even think you're cooler than him," Jellal promptly shoots back.

"He's definitely cooler."

"No, you are."

"He is."

"You are!"

"He is!"

"Am I?"

"Of course," Erza blurts out without a second thought. She pauses at her mistake, instantly rolling her eyes at Jellal's reaction.

"I knew I was more than a little cool," he declares with a grin. Once he's finished celebrating, a faint smirk forms across his lips. "Don't worry, you're still pretty cool."

It takes every fiber of Erza's being to not release her smile. She forces herself to eat what's left of her bread in one bite, taking another sheet of papers. "Let's get back to work now."

As the sound of their chewing is replaced by pencils writing and papers ruffling, it's difficult for Erza to stay focused. She can't help but endlessly replay their conversation, promising herself that she's truly content like this with him. Sure, her heart skips a beat every so often and sometimes the image of how he looks like as a host flashes across her mind, but that's it.

She doesn't need anything more than this.

Jellal hasn't made any physical advances towards her since their first tutoring session, surely because he can sense the determination within Erza. Her efforts at being cool as a cucumber have certainly paid off.

But as the weeks continue and Erza has spent an embarrassing amount of money on sweets, the midterms become dangerously close. It's time for their tutoring sessions to shift into second gear and cram in everything that's left.

"Are you free this Saturday?" Erza asks one day.

"What time is the date?" Jellal teases.

She vacantly blinks in response, abiding by her professional environment stance. Jellal caught on as soon as she started, so he doesn't mind. If anything, her blank expressions are amusing to him.

"Yeah, I have the morning and afternoon off this Saturday," he answers seriously this time. "We can do it then."

"Prepare for a long tutoring session," she states.

"Oh, I do every day."

Erza smiles to herself, proud that her tutoring sessions have impacted him. But that's not all—Jellal has made a tremendous amount of progress these past few weeks. Although it's more like he's polishing his already advanced skills, she cheers for him every session.

She has high hopes for him and for his midterm; yet, there's a part of her that feels he still needs an extra boost of motivation. Once an idea enters her mind, she doesn't hesitate.

"What's your favorite dessert?" she asks as nonchalantly as she can.

"Strawberry cake," he responds.

"So is mine!" she blurts out more eagerly than she intended.

"Good choice," he remarks with a commending nod.

Erza returns the nod, already planning out her idea in her mind. And with the plans to meet at the library this Saturday at noon, she decides that it's finally time to put her second hobby to good use.

She only hopes that it won't result in a total disaster like she fears it will.


	2. Chapter 2

When Erza requested a private room for the library, she assumed it'd be a big enough room for several people to fit in. She'll have space to stretch when she needs a break. Jellal can pace around when he's desperately trying to solve a problem.

Once arriving to the library, Erza discovers that the private room is _nothing_ like she expected. The tight room is only enough for a single round table and two seats.

She stands at the door while nervously peeking through the window. She can't decide whether to wait for Jellal inside or outside of the room. She settles with outside, unconsciously fumbling with the band-aid wrapped around her finger to pass the time.

"What are you doing out here?" Jellal asks curiously once he arrives with his school bookbag in hand.

"T-The door is locked," Erza lies with not much confidence.

"It should be unlocked," he responds, stepping towards the door and turning the knob. He tilts his head at her as the door opens.

"I guess I just turned the knob the wrong way." She avoids looking him in the eye, afraid to see his reaction when he sees the size of the room.

However, Jellal doesn't notice the tight space, waltzing in and picking his seat. He cocks a brow after noticing Erza still standing by the door.

"What are you doing? We have work to do, don't we?" he points out.

"Yes we do," she responds stiffly as she forces her legs to move and sit next to him. She tries to ignore the fact that the tips of their shoes press against each other beneath the table. She also tries to ignore how she can smell the subtle fragrance of his cologne. Three desks truly do make a difference.

But once getting into the groove, Erza is in full tutoring mode. The quiet room is filled with the sound of wavering papers and their steady breaths. She isn't even aware how long it's been until she hears the dreaded sound of Jellal's stomach.

"I swear I had a big breakfast so this wouldn't happen," he slightly apologizes.

"It's okay," she assures while setting her pencil down and reaching for her bag. "I actually brought something in to eat this time, too."

"You know there's a sign that says no food, right?" he comments.

"I didn't see it," she replies smoothly, placing a small box onto the table. She prays that it isn't ruined as she opens the lid, uncovering her surprise.

"Is that strawberry cake?" he asks incredulously.

She nods while sliding the box towards him and handing him a fork. Jellal doesn't think twice to take a bite of the dessert, his instantly eyes lighting up.

"This is amazing!" he declares. "Why haven't you bought this from the bakery before?"

Erza pauses before responding. Not a soul knows of this, but she decides it's about time someone finds out. "I made it," she reveals slowly. "Baking is my second hobby."

"That's amazing!" Jellal proclaims once again.

Her eyes widen with surprise. "You don't think it's lame?"

"Why would I?" he counters. "There's nothing lame about doing what you love."

Erza's eyes remain wide, a smile forming on her lips before she can stop it. As crazy it sounds, they do have some things in common after all. She isn't sure if it's a good thing, but does it matter?

"Did you hurt yourself while baking?" Jellal nods at her bandaged finger.

"Yeah, it was just a little cut," she assures with a shrug. "It's not a big de—"

Her words are cut short due to Jellal reaching over and gently taking a hold of her finger. Her body is frozen as she feels him give her finger a subtle squeeze before pulling away.

"You need to be more careful next time," he tells her.

"Don't worry, I will." She sends him a small smile. His words feel more special to her than they should.

Grabbing her own utensil, Erza reaches over to take a bite of her delicious cake. She can't hold back the large smile from spreading across her lips.

"There's a smile I haven't seen in a while," Jellal mentions.

"What smile?" She lifts a brow.

"There's a smile you have only when you're relaxed," he replies. "You know, you're pretty easy to read."

"How?" she nearly demands. Whether she would like to admit it or not, she has always made a conscious effort to close off her emotions until it became instinct.

"It's all in your body language," he explains simply.

Erza cannot believe all her years' work of concealment are being exposed right in this moment. "Tell me something I don't know, then," she commands.

"I knew strawberry cake was your favorite dessert," he states.

"How?!" she bursts out immediately, her eyes narrowing. "So, is it not your favorite?"

"It's not too bad," he answers slyly while taking another bite.

Erza instinctively leans forward, not being able to accept this. "Tell me something else."

Jellal views her for a moment before also leaning forward, close enough for them to see that their eye colors match. "There's another reason why you like school so much."

It takes all of her strength to not wince because he truly hit it _right_ on the nail. "I-I guess being a host has taught you well." She miserably attempts to avoid the subject.

"So, why do you like it so much?" he asks nonchalantly, although they both know he's fully intent on receiving an answer. Not only that, but the truth.

Erza leans back against her chair, not quite sure where she should start. It's then when she realizes that lately, she has been unsure of so many things, including Jellal. It's scary, but also exhilarating. The realization is what brings her to respond.

"My mom verbally abused me when I was a child," she explains with a tight throat. "The only place I was able to run to was school. It took me away from everything. In middle school, Makarov ended up finding out. He allowed me to stay in the building after hours to keep me safe."

Jellal is expressionless and silent; Erza doesn't know if she should stop or continue. She's about to dismiss the topic, but he speaks first.

"Do you still live with your mom?"

She shakes her head. "Social services found out once Makarov did, and they removed her from the house. I live by myself now."

"Aren't you supposed to have a guardian? That's the law, isn't it?"

Erza nods, a hint of a smile skimming across her lips. "Yeah, Makarov is my guardian."

Finally, Jellal's expression changes into a perplexed one. "Wow, I didn't think that would happen. So, you stay with him?"

"Makarov knows that I can take care of myself," she replies. "He visits my home every so often."

It's back to being silent. Erza definitely knows she revealed _way_ too much about herself, but she's happy that she did. It feels good.

"I suddenly have a lot of respect for you," Jellal eventually speaks again.

"T-Thanks," she stutters, taken aback by his words. Her happiness is only increasing by the second. It's enough for her to take the first step towards her curious thoughts. "So, why do you work as a host?"

"I don't have a family, so I work in order to support myself," he answers casually. "It was the only place that was hiring at the time, so I went for it. I don't have time for school because I'm too busy being a host."

Erza vacantly blinks for a couple of seconds, hardly registering his heavy answer that was delivered quite _too_ lightly. A part of her wants to console him, but she senses that he doesn't need it. Right now, all he needs is support.

"I support you," she says, her words sounding much plainer than she wanted them to.

"Thanks," he chuckles, easily recognizing it.

"I hope the cake helped you feel motivated," she admits.

"Your words are all I need."

A small smile begs Erza to form on her lips. Never has she heard such sincere words in her life.

"Anyway, let's get back to work," he tells her while returning to his notes.

With that, they continue the next half of their mentally taxing tutoring session. During their short breaks, Erza's thoughts are completely elsewhere. She never thought it was possible for a bond like this to form. Are friendships always this sweet?

After three hours of nonstop cramming, the sunset shadows appearing across the walls announce the end of their session. Jellal is visibly relieved as he hangs his head back on his seat; Erza massages her hands from all the notetaking she did today.

"I never thought this day would end," he groans as he forces himself to sit up. "And now I have to go to work."

"Don't forget to review tonight," she reminds him firmly.

"Can I take the leftover cake?" he asks, completely ignoring her words.

"Of course," she nods. She can't help but stifle a laugh as his eyes light up while he happily takes the box. Watching him, she asks her thoughts. "Hey, are we friends?"

Jellal pauses for a moment. Erza holds her breath as she views him. Did she say the wrong thing?

But eventually, a smile spreads across his lips. "Not during your _professional environment_ ," he slightly mocks her, reaching over to playfully ruffle her hair. "But when it's over, yeah. We are."

Erza peeks out from under her messy hair, her smile matching Jellal's—his words make her _a lot_ happier than she thought it would. But even then, she feels a swirl of discomfort in the pit of her belly.

"Alright, I need to go before I'm late to work. See you on Monday," he tells her quickly before heading out of the private room, leaving the door halfway open as he leaves.

Erza can sense the warmth of the room drifting out through the creaked door. Some part of her wants to close it so she can save this moment and feeling for as long as she can, but she's too dazed by her wandering thoughts to move.

She can still feel the tips of his shoes tapping against hers every so often. She can still feel his eyes gazing into her as she revealed everything about herself. She can still feel his hand ruffling her hair. She can still feel the anxiety when she asked if they were friends.

Is this how a friend feels like? This deep, aching feeling? Erza can't help but feel that something isn't right.

She isn't aware how long she has stayed in her spot since Jellal left until she finds that the sunset shadows have disappeared entirely and the room is chilly. She pats her cheeks in order to regain some energy, then begins to place her belongings into her bag. Once her eyes fall onto what is left on the table, she freezes.

" _No way,"_ she whispers in disbelief. "He forgot his notes!"

Erza facepalms— _of course_ he would leave his notes when his thoughts were focused on the cake. She can't stand the thought of giving Jellal a free pass for tonight. He is _not_ going to skip a night of reviewing.

Not wasting anytime, Erza rushes out of the room to go to his work. Since she still has recurring nightmares of her barging in with her school uniform, she stops by her home to change into something acceptable. She also doesn't want her appearance to reflect badly on the club—again.

Because it's a Saturday night, the club is _packed._ Erza has no choice but to stay outside in line, being surrounded by the type of women that she always avoids making eye contact with. After twenty minutes, she is finally inside with only a few people in front.

It isn't until now when she notices the soft music playing throughout the club. Now that she's somewhat familiar with the place, she's able to notice all kinds of small details.

"You're back!" Hibiki enthusiastically greets her, blinding teeth and all. "Beautiful dress! Where did you buy it?"

"Hey, Hibiki," Erza replies. "Where is Jellal?" She catches Hibiki's hesitant expression before it fades. "I just need to give him his notes. I won't be the way I was last time, I promise."

"Okay," Hibiki accepts, although still slightly reluctant. "You can find him in the main area."

"Thank you," she responds with as much gratitude as she can offer. To prove she won't be as aggressive this time around, she takes steady steps into the main area. The smell of cologne and perfume burns her nose as she scans the area.

It doesn't take long for her to find Jellal at a table. It's difficult to not pay too much attention to how great he looks in his suit. Erza is about to call out to him, but her voice stays scared in her throat when she finds out who he is with. He speaks to a guest and holds onto her chin. It appears they're about to kiss.

Erza's chest suddenly feels ten times heavier and it _hurts._ It's a completely different feeling compared to the aching from before. She stays frozen in her spot until she can't bear to watch the sight of it anymore. She strides right up to Jellal, clearing her throat to gain his attention. She tries to remain her composure as he raises his gaze up at her.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Jellal asks with large eyes.

"You forgot this," she states plainly, nearly slamming his notes onto the table. She takes a deep breath before hastily turning around to exit the club.

Jellal surges up from his seat, finding her scarlet hair flowing behind her. He instinctively grasps her wrist to prevent her from taking another step.

"What are you doing?" She whips her head back in bewilderment.

Jellal opens his mouth to respond, but after realizing where they're at and who they're in front of, he changes his mind. "Here, come with me."

Erza watches him as he sends a signal to his coworkers before being taken to the back of the club and into a private lounging room. The smell of cologne is only stronger here, but the music is actually audible compared to the main area. This is definitely where Jellal gets his music taste.

She keeps her eyes withdrawn to the floor, staring at his shoes and forbidding herself to look up. Her wrist feels warm in his hold, but she finds herself tugging it away from him. Her heart sinks when he releases it.

"You're dressed nicely," Jellal casually says after a while.

Erza lifts her head and sends him a scowl—is he not understanding the situation? However, it's in this moment when she recognizes why he doesn't and won't ever understand. This feeling inside of her isn't inside of him.

"I don't even know why I showed up here…" Erza's voice trails off with sudden confusion. "I'm leav—"

"The way I treat my guest is for show," Jellal cuts her off. "It's not real."

Erza has to clench her fists to conceal her emotions. "It didn't look like that way just now," she responds evenly.

"So do you want to see something that's not for show?" he counters.

She's quiet, not knowing how he could prove it. Then suddenly, she feels her body being pulled into a warm, protective embrace. Her arms are stiff by her sides, unsure whether to allow herself into the fervor or block it all out.

"This is real," Jellal states. They're silent for a moment before he softly continues. "You're full of kindness, brightness, and warmth. You know that, right?"

Erza presses her lips together—not because she doesn't want to ruin the moment, but because she truly has no idea what to say. All of her thoughts are going everywhere and anywhere. She can't stop herself from saying her only constant thought.

"I think I like you," she blurts out.

"Oh, I know you do," he replies.

Erza's pulls back from his arms with wide eyes. "How do you know?"

"You're easy to read, remember?" he remarks. His eyes are bright, causing Erza's heart to skip a beat.

She then blinks in response, not understanding how possible it is to be _this_ oblivious. She wonders what else Jellal knows about her; probably things she doesn't even know.

Before Erza's able to stop him, Jellal brings her back into his chest. She has never been hugged this way in her life. She smells his scent as she breathes, feeling the subtle thump of his steady heartbeat.

She wants to stay in this position forever. If she was brave enough, she'd wrap her arms around his waist. She can't help but feel disappointed when he begins to unwrap his arms around her. Chills scatter across her body from the release of their body heat.

"I have to get back to work now," he admits.

All she wants to say is _stay,_ but instead she reluctantly nods. "Okay."

"Thanks for the notes." He sends her a hint of a smirk. "I'll make sure to use them tonight."

"You better," she replies.

"Get home safe," he tells her gently.

Erza feels like she is floating as Jellal ruffles her hair before returning to the main area. She stands there for a moment, alone. After a couple of minutes, she realizes—he never said he liked her back. Did he forget in the heat of the moment?

Although it's extremely easy to think every negative thought possible, Erza uses all her willpower to avoid it. She needs to wait. Perhaps he isn't ready to say it yet. She is prepared to wait as long as she needs to because she knows he would do just the same.

With that, she sneaks through the back of the club with a smile so wide, her cheeks throb even as she goes to bed that night.

* * *

Five days have passed since Erza told Jellal she liked him.

She thought she could handle waiting for his response, but the wait is _a lot_ more agonizing when he is acting extremely casual during the tutoring sessions.

On the first day, she can't keep her legs from bobbing beneath her desk while waiting for Jellal after school. She isn't sure how to react when she hears the door open.

"Makarov seriously kicked my ass today," Jellal sighs as he saunters in the classroom.

Erza pauses—she wasn't expecting _that_ to be the first thing he says to her after her confession. She pretends to continue writing notes on her paper.

"Does he really give you that much work?" she asks without raising her gaze.

"Yeah, and I don't get any breaks," he adds with another heavy sigh. "So, what's the schedule for today?"

"Notes, of course," she responds, handing him another group of paperclipped sheets. Her heart leaps into her throat as they make eye contact. She feels as though he's staring into her soul.

The silence between them as they work feels much tenser than usual. Although she wants to speak to him, Erza begins finding herself dreading for when Jellal stomach rumbles and it's time for their break.

She has absolutely no idea what they can talk about; however, her fear never becomes reality. It's already five o'clock and she hasn't heard his stomach once.

"Why didn't your stomach growl today?" Erza asks while he picks up his belongings.

"Makarov ended up giving me an extra snack today," he answers with a smirk. "See you Wednesday."

Once alone, Erza releases a sigh she didn't realize she was holding in until now. This awkwardness between them—she hates it. She hopes that the next time she sees him won't be as tense as today.

On the second day, Erza finds him at the entrance of the office as she delivers the daily stack of papers. It's unusual for them to see each other anytime besides their tutoring sessions. They're quiet for a second before he points at the board near the door.

"That's where the list of scores for the midterm will be posted, right?"

She nods wordlessly, unsure of what to say. She slowly opens her mouth. "We only have eight more days to cram."

"Eight more days of your great tutoring," he corrects, opening the door for her to enter the office. "Sorry I haven't been joining you for lunch these past couple of days. Makarov is making me eat in his office until midterms are over."

"That's okay," she assures, a section of her chest warming up at his words. "Keep working hard, okay?"

"I'll try," he answers.

On the third day, Jellal casually acts the way he did on the days previous. And on the fourth day, he acts just the same. By the fifth day post confession, Erza decides the best option right now is reverting to her cool as a cucumber lifestyle.

She knows that if she doesn't, her patience is going to dry out. She needs to set aside everything, especially since Jellal is acting as though _nothing_ has happened between them. She wonders if he forgot about her confession. She also wonders if it even happened.

But with only five days left until the midterm, Erza knows she can't focus on trivial things like this. This midterm is a make or break for Jellal. For the next five days, she needs to be in full midterm mode.

"No breaks. No talking. No excuses. Just reviewing," she states firmly on the last few tutoring sessions.

"Yes, Erza-sensei," Jellal replies smoothly, clearly not affected by her tone.

Every part of her wants to lecture him on how _crucial_ it is for him to take this seriously, but she decides to keep her thoughts to herself. She knows he is going to feel the pressure eventually. And on the day before the midterm, Erza witnesses a Jellal she has never seen before.

"How long does the midterm go for?" he asks.

"About four hours," she answers.

"Do we get a snack break?"

"Eat a snack before it starts."

"Can we use the bathroom if we need to?"

"I don't advise it."

"Do you really think I can pass?"

"You can do it," she responds with no hesitation. "You've been preparing for this exam for weeks. I know you can do it."

Jellal taps his fingers across the edge of his desk as he thinks. "I'll try my best, I guess."

"As you should," Erza replies with a content smile. She's about to end their final tutoring session, but he beats her to it.

"So, this is it, huh?"

"It's been interesting while it lasted," she admits. "I'm sure you're a little relieved, right?"

"Not as much as you'd think," he responds vaguely, standing from his seat.

Erza's heart pounds in her throat as she watches him walk towards her. She can't remember how to breathe as he gently places his hand on top of her head.

"Thanks for working so hard for me," he says softly. "It really means a lot, Erza."

"I'll always be here for you," she says, looking at his sturdy shadow imprinted on the floor. Disappointment floods through her veins when it begins to move; however, her entire body freezes once she feels her chin being gently tilted up.

She's met with Jellal's eyes that seem much warmer than usual. She can feel his body heat radiating off his fingertips. She isn't able to look anywhere but his lips as they slowly part.

"Thank you for giving color to my life." His voice is so low, it nearly comes out as a whisper.

"You gave color to my life, too." Her voice comes out faint as though she's afraid someone will hear them.

A gentle smile forms on his lips before he takes a step back, removing his hand beneath her chin. "Alright, I have to go to work. I'll see you later."

Erza is quiet as he leaves. The word _later_ holds so much uncertainty; it causes discomfort to swirl in her chest. Her throat begs her to call out to him, but she resists the temptation.

With the ghost of his warmth still lingering on her skin, Erza tells herself that all she needs to do is focus on the midterm and hope everything works out the way it should.

* * *

It's a school tradition for the faculty to post a list of students' names who passed the midterm. It's not fancy nor is it acknowledged much, yet it's the only thing Erza can think about. She thinks about the list before, during, and after the midterm.

Once the exam is finished, there's a part of her that aches to visit Jellal at his work to ask about his thoughts. But after remembering the situation she found him in when she did unexpectedly visit, she dismisses the idea.

As the next day arrives, Erza can't help but walk past the office every couple of hours to see if the list has been posted. She takes every chance she can get from her teachers to run their errands. She clenches her fist at each of her failed attempts.

But finally, it isn't until the end of the day when Erza catches a teacher posting the list on the wall. Her pace immediately quickens, wanting to be the first person to read all the names.

The list is organized from the highest score to the lowest—Erza's heart sinks further and further into her stomach as she reads each name off. With all the work Jellal has done these past several weeks, she was positive he'd at least be in the middle of the list. She begins to lose hope by the end of the list.

But then, there it is. The final name.

"What are you grinning at?" Jellal asks, walking out of the office. "Are you happy to see you're the first name on the list again?"

"You passed the midterms!" Erza proclaims happily, grinning from ear to ear while throwing her hands up in the air.

His eyes widen at her sudden burst of energy, but also out of disbelief. He reads the final name on the list. "We did it," he speaks in awe.

" _You_ did it," she corrects him with matching grins. The air between them buzzes with high energy, but the moment is cut short due to a hand yanking Jellal back inside the office.

"Get back to work!" Makarov commands him.

Erza laughs under her breath, not being able to control her excitement. There's a jump in her step as she returns to her classroom, but by the time she's at her desk, all of her energy is gone.

Now that midterms are finished, she no longer needs to tutor Jellal. Every day after school is now only for herself. She's unsure of what's going to happen from now on—will things with Jellal continue or just disappear?

And as though these past several weeks never happened, Erza finds her life falling back into its normal routine within the next week. The teacher lectures, assigns a worksheet, allows the class to work together if they need to, and takes it in when they're finished. This is what it's like every day.

Erza knows she's supposed to be content, but she's not.

She misses the feeling of anticipation that consumed her when she thought of tutoring Jellal. She misses wondering what kind of conversations they'd have that day. She misses being spontaneous. She misses being with Jellal.

And now, she has no idea what will happen from here.

"Erza, since you're the only one finished with your worksheet, will you take these papers to the office?" Her teacher asks once again, appreciative twinkle and all.

"Of course," she replies, like always.

"Thank you for all your hard work," Mirajane tells her with a smile once she's been given the papers.

Erza returns the smile, though it has been much more natural these days. She's been smiling more often, after all.

Sitting in her designated chair, Erza reaches for her bookbag to begin another book. Lately, Makarov's door has been closed, which is the main reason she hasn't seen Jellal in days. But out of habit, she sneaks a glance into Makarov's office to look for him.

Expecting to be met with a closed door, Erza's breath hitches when she finds it's open today. And there he is—scribbling all over a sheet of paper as he works.

She isn't able to fight her smile as she returns to her book. She's more than happy that Jellal is still working strong, even after the stress of midterms. She's in the midst of reading through the first chapter of her book when a small wad of paper randomly lands on the pages.

Erza looks up in surprise, but finds Jellal working still. She curiously opens the ball—trying not to be too loud—and reads the note scribbled in his handwriting.

 _Is the book you're reading good?_

Creating her own ball of paper, she writes back a message and tosses it his way without him noticing.

 _Very good. How's your work?_

Another ball promptly lands on her book again.

 _Boring._

Her hand moves faster than her thoughts.

 _It'll never be._

A rush of joy floods through Erza with each note. Although there's a delay in responses, this secret conversation with Jellal is even more fun than a normal one. Another ball is tossed at her.

 _I need to tell you something._

Erza's brows furrow.

 _What do you need?_

The wait for Jellal's response is much longer this time, but each time she flickers her eyes at him, he's still working on his assignment. As the time passes, she's afraid the lunch bell is about to ring. She feels that there isn't much time left, but then another note finally arrives.

Erza's heart pounds in her ears as the lunch bell rings, holding onto the note with a grasp so tight it wrinkles the paper. She's frozen in her spot until she feels a tap on the back of her head. She raises her gaze with dazed eyes.

"Want to eat lunch together?" Jellal asks casually.

She nearly jumps up from her seat. "I like you too!" she exclaims.

Erza doesn't realize how loud she spoke, but it's enough for the entire office to hear it. Suddenly, the room is filled with applause by the faculty members.

"I'm so happy for you, Erza!" Mirajane declares with tears swelling up in her eyes. "You two are perfect together!"

"Oh, I wasn't ready for this day to come," Makarov states as he peers out from his office, tears already streaming down his face. "You won't forget me, will you?"

"Of course not!" Erza responds, shocked by all the response. "I appreciate you all so much."

"Enjoy your time together!" Mirajane cheers, teary-eyed.

Erza sneaks a glance at Jellal to find his cheeks lit up as bright as the smiles. They connect eyes before his lips break out his own smile.

"Let's go before everyone else starts crying," he says before taking her hand and leading her out of the office.

And it's in this moment, Erza realizes she has developed a third hobby—spontaneously and endlessly falling in love with Jellal.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! My first Jerza story is complete~**

 **There's a part of me that wants to continue this story... As I was writing it new ideas kept coming to my mind but I had to scrap most of them so this story could be complete :') What do you guys think? Should I continue this someday?**

 **Little life update for you: I start college in exactly eleven days! I will be moving two and a half hours from where I live to study Creative Writing, can you believe it? Hopefully, I can improve my writing lots over the next four years! I'm so excited, you guys don't even know.**

 **Additionally, I turn 18 on August 16 and I am finally going to be a legal _adult._ I'm shook, truly. I still feel like I'm a little kid that shouldn't even be allowed to drive yet. Ahh, it's wild. **

**Well, I'm not very sure what's going to happen from here. Who knows how crazy college life is going to be, especially since I could hardly manage having a summer job and writing.**

 **Please, just know that no matter how long I'm gone, I will never forget about this website and you guys! This website has literally changed my entire existence on the Internet and it's because of you guys. It really means a lot. Thank you all so so much.**

 **Until next time, guys! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you again someday!**


End file.
